


Sleepover

by Sithis10756



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: Itachi and Kisame have a sleepover.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viruskit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viruskit/gifts).



"So anyway, I told her to go fuck herself and then walked off." A loud gruff voice spoke as he sat on his blue Finding Nemo comforter. "She just stared at me like I saw in the wrong. Can you believe that, Itachi? Me!"

"Aa." The usually silent Uchiha replied as he sat quietly reading a book. Kisame saw that as an okay to keep going.

"And then, she had the NERVE to bring Sakura into this!" Kisame scowled as he remembered what the little bitch did. "I mean, really, we may not look alike but she's my twin! How could she get mistaken for my girlfriend? Bitch went right up to her and slapped, nails and all!"

"Hn"

"I know! Right? Thank goodness I gave Sakura those self defense lessons when we were younger." He mused, "Really came in handy serving that bitch her ass on a platter. I swear, i never saw Sakura so pissed before."

A grunt was heard, showing Kisame that Itachi was still listening…maybe.

"Then there was Karin, remember her? That crazy bitch that dated me to get closer to you? Yea well, she also had it out for Sakura. My poor Imouto-chan. Having to deal with my mistakes.

I can't help it that I spend more time with Sakura, she's my sister I gotta take care of her. What do you think, Itachi? Itachi? Are you even listening?!"

Itachi was about to reply when the bedroom door slammed open to reveal a pinkette in a lacy nightgown. It would have sent lesser men into a nosebleed if it wasn't for the demonic expression on her face.

"KISAME! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! WHAT THE HELL—" She cut off abruptly when she saw what he was doing. "Kisame…"

"Yes, Imouto-Chan?"

"Why are you braiding Itachi-San's hair?"

"…." - Kisame

"…." - Itachi

"…." - Sakura

"…cause I want to?"

"…What am I going to do with you?"


End file.
